


清理发绳

by Tenderisaghost



Category: Given (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenderisaghost/pseuds/Tenderisaghost
Summary: 对春树来说，清理发圈是件烦人的事。但是没有用的东西，就该扔掉。
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Kudos: 9





	清理发绳

code.01  
早上刷牙的时候，春树才发现几圈备用发绳和刘海夹还静静地躺在洗手台上，一如往常般等待着主人的使用。把头发剪短已经是三天前的事情了，这几天春树过得浑浑噩噩，头脑不专注，连刷牙洗脸都是敷衍了事，根本没心思关注还留在洗手台上的发绳和夹子。  
留了两年的长发突然剪短，一时之间的确很难适应。后颈空荡荡的，被风吹过比以前还敏感，总会不自觉地想要撩头发，昨晚在洗澡之前，还是会习惯性地顺着双耳往后梳耙头发，想把头发扎起来避免沾湿，十指却迅速地滑向发尾抓了个空。两年的习惯不是说改就能改，就像当初配了第一副隐形眼镜后，自己还是会时不时想要伸手推镜框一样。  
但他必须开始适应了，没有用的东西也都该扔掉。春树转身将发夹和发绳都扔进垃圾桶里。轻飘飘的垃圾垫着其他秽物，扔下后也无声无息，就跟散落在地上的碎发一个命运。  
然而在接下来的几天里，被抛弃的发饰就像是要恶意惩罚春树一样，总在不经意间出现在各种角落里：沙发抱枕下，要洗的衣服口袋里，浴缸边上，背包里，甚至是咖啡厅更衣间的私人储物柜里。自己买的，跟小岳借的，从花冈那兼职回来后拆下的，都一个个赶着出来报到，似乎要时刻不停地提醒春树自己被抛弃拒绝的事实，每次好不容易平静下来的心情总会被这些小皮筋搅乱，仿佛它们不是用来捆住头发的，而是用来攥住自己的心。发绳是消耗品，无论每回一次性买多少，都总会在短时间内失踪一大半，极少发绳是用到橡皮老化失去弹性才被扔掉，多数都只是消失在未知的角落。但是发绳这种东西，需要的时候满世界找都找不到，不需要的时候却总是出现，就像玩捉迷藏的小孩，在寻人者没耐心地回家以后，又一个个跑出来。  
春树看着客厅里那个拒绝了自己的人，心想虽然自己收留了他，与他的距离不过几尺，但与他内心相隔有多遥远却是个无需思考就能知道的答案。自己的世界对他畅行无阻，容他任意入侵，他的世界却对自己紧紧锁闭，近在咫尺却触不可及，真不公平。  
但这都不重要了，他不想去在乎了，执着下去只会显得自己更可悲。收留秋彦，只因为他是无家可归的乐队成员，他终有一天会回到他来的的地方，自己只是在尽一个大哥照顾弟弟的责任罢了，无他。  
无他。  
即便春树见一个扔一个，这些怨气冲天的头饰还是不愿意放过他。晚上睡觉翻身的时候，他又从枕下摸到一圈发绳。本来只要像处理其他皮筋一样扔到垃圾桶里就行，可偏偏这一圈发绳，是秋彦心血来潮要帮自己绑头发那一天用的。那一晚，他把这根发绳压在枕下，像仔细封存一个秘密。现在，它又嚣张地跑出来宣战，告诉春树"你不可能忘记"。  
眼泪在一瞬之间不受控地往外涌，春树用力地控制呼吸，努力抑制胸口的震动，他不想发出声音被一墙之隔外的那个人听到任何动静，即便对方可能已经熟睡。春树很想下床扔掉这发绳，但他已经没有力气起身了，他很累，很想赶紧睡着。  
明天再扔吧，明天休息一定要大扫除，把所有藏着躲着的发绳都翻出来，全部扔掉，已经不想再看见了。  
春树任由从紧闭双眼里渗出的泪水淌湿枕头，攥着那根小小的皮筋睡了过去。第二天醒来时，他已经又翻过了几次身，手里那根发绳也不见踪影。  
大概是翻身的时候又掉到哪里去了吧，已经不重要了。  
午饭过后，春树开始忙里忙外翻找打扫。秋彦今天只上半天早班，午后就回来了。  
"春树，你在忙什么？"   
"嗯？趁着今天休息打扫一下卫生，顺便清理掉一些没用的东西。" 春树边说边将刚从沙发缝里翻出的皮筋扔进垃圾袋里。  
"我来帮忙。"  
"哦……谢谢。"  
剪掉头发，是为了放下对梶秋彦的感情，彻底清理发圈，也是为了不再想起。虽说正主每天抬头不见低头见，做这样的事情也像是矫情的无用功，但留发的契机本就是他，如果还是由他来帮忙彻底清理的话，倒还不错，这下子还真是"善始善终"呢，想到这里，春树露出了一个无人察觉的苦笑。

code.02  
秋彦好不容易才被手机的震动闹铃唤醒，挣扎着爬起来。春树昨晚上夜班今天可能会睡到很晚，而秋彦今天又要轮早班必须早起，所以他只好将闹铃调为震动。  
春树让秋彦睡在沙发上，平时无事不能随便进卧室，但因为浴室在卧房里，所以只有秋彦要洗澡的时候是例外。俩人的打工时间大多错开，秋彦习惯晨浴，多数时候下夜班回来或是上早班前去洗澡时，春树都还在睡觉。  
他观察到春树喜欢趴着睡，虽然有好几次他都想跟春树说，趴着睡对身体不好，可都开不了口。大概春树也不想知道自己睡觉的时候被看着吧。但今天秋彦进来却发现春树是蜷着睡的，脸埋在被子里，手臂却悬在床沿上，手里好像还勾着什么东西。秋彦走进俯身一看，发现是扎头发用的皮筋。  
春树最近在清理发饰，他是知道的。秋彦每隔两天都会注意到垃圾桶里被扔了皮筋或发夹，有些甚至是全新未拆包装的。  
剪短头发后这些东西都用不上了，扔掉也很正常，但他怎么又拿着发绳睡着了。  
担心春树在这个大夏天捂着自己，秋彦轻轻将贴在他脸上的被子扒开，却发现被子上有未干的水渍，不知是汗还是什么。这时他才发现春树皱着眉头，紧闭的双眼微微浮肿，细看的话似乎还能发现眼角发红。  
他哭过了。  
秋彦怔了一下。  
"对不起……" 秋彦想伸手揉揉春树紧缩的眉头，手指悬在空中半晌，却又缩了回来。春树不想听秋彦道歉，所以他都只敢趁着对方睡着时小声说"对不起"。  
床上的人翻了个身，手里的发绳掉落到地板上，秋彦将它捡起来，揣到裤兜里，便起身洗漱去了。


End file.
